Never Have I
by BlackAngel-Chan
Summary: What happens when all the fans here sends in the things they haven't done yet and dares one of the Soul Eater Cast to do it? Loads of fun, that's what! After each chapter, please send those Never Have I's and I'm happy to do the dares.
1. Chapter 1

Me: the game is called "Never Have i…." AND ALL OF THEM (POINTS TO THE SOUL EATER CAST) ARE GOING TO PLAy!

PATTY: yay!

Me: the rules are very simple. All of you send in the things you haven't done YET and you must dare one of the people here to do the same..

Maka: and I hope they're not embarrassing…

Soul: (sigh) give it a break, Maka. Everything you do is embarrasing…

Maka: (maka-chop!) SHUT UP!

ME: anyways, send in all those stories and may the most embarrasing, er I meant dangerous, wins! (whispers) send more requests to Kid about symmetry and to Soul and Maka about their, um, relationship (grins)

MAKA, SOUL AND KID: WHAT?

Me: GOTTA GO! BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

(MAKAXSOUL-SENPAI22'S POV)

As I stared at the endless comments you guys have made, something really caught my eye.

"Oh, hi guys!" I said as I saw the Soul Eater gang approach me and the computer monitor. With a camera at hand, I started filming.

"Hi, Yura!" yelled Patty, crushing me with a bear hug. Trying to find out how it felt? Three words : IT FREAKING HURTS.

But Patty lets go of me all of the sudden and she started reading the comments. "Wow, Yura-chan…there are a lot of SoMa fans out there" she said with a huge grin on her face.

I smiled. "Yeah, but there's one KidX Maka here too"

"WHAT?!" Maka yelled, shoving Patty aside. "Let me see!"

I stifled a laugh as Maka's face turned bright red, but I was serious right now. I needed the gang to do the dare.

"So, laughing aside,"I pushed Maka away from the monitor. "Are you guys ready to do the dare?"

The gang nodded all together. "Ready!" they yelled.

I scrolled down and found the perfect dare for the star-crossed lovers of Soul Eater.

"This one is from Melody DTK. Cute name, by the way." I winked at the camera. "Ok. So she said that Maka and Soul should make out."

The camera caught Soul and Maka's red faces just right and I knew this was a winner.

"Well, it is a dare," said Soul, glancing at Maka. "I think it's worth a try"

"Try looking at the camera, you two! The fans are going to love this!" I told them as I raised my camera.

"Screw you, Yura. You're just jealous." Said Liz, giggling uncontrollably.

"EH?!" I yelled. "Jealous of what?"

"Soul and Maka ,kissing. You're the fan girl, aren't you?" Kid asked, grinning.

I found myself in a situation I cannot handle, so in order to restore the peace, I did the right thing.

"KID, PATTY BOUGHT AN ASSYMETICAL BAG!" I yelled, pointing at Patty's new purse. It was Channel and it would be a shame if Kid threw it away. But, surprisingly, Kid didn't. Instead, he chased Patty around my room.

I sighed out of frustration but I needed to finish this dare. I turned my camera to Soul and Maka again.

"Okay, guys. So-" But I stopped myself as I saw Maka and Soul, sitting on my bed, kissing furiously. Soul's hands were on Maka's back and Maka's were around Soul's shoulders. I knew instantly that this was a hit.

But as soon as I spoke, Maka and Soul stopped. "Oh, sorry. What were you saying, Yura?" Soul asked.

I snorted, which was unlady-like of me, trying to stop my laughter. "Oh, nothing, Soul-kun. Please continue what you were doing.."

"But we already did the dare!" Maka complained. I rolled my eyes. Seriously, if I were in her shoes, I wouldn't even complain.

"Oh, so you want to do another dare?" I smirked. "Cause it's from a good friend of mine. Deathdagirl-." But I was interrupted when Kid yelled, "SHE STOLE MY NAME!"

"Oh, grow up, Kid!" said Blackstar. "At least ONE fan loves you….BECAUSE THE GREAT BLACKSTAR HAS MILLIONS OF FANS!"

I threw my Harry Potter book at BlackStar and it hit him directly on the forehead. "As I was saying, Deathdagirl dares Maka to flash Kid." I said.

"Uh, what's flash?" Kid asked.

"It's showing another person another part of your body without any clothing." Said Maka, our resident walking dictionary.

"So, yeah" I said. "Maka, flash Kid something. Your legs or whatever…."

"YEAH, LIKE HER TINY TITS!"Soul yelled. Maka's face went red. "MAKA-CHOP!" she yelled and a large book slammed to Soul's skull.

"Just get on with it," I sighed. "I have an appointment with Lord Death in 10 minutes, so let's hurry!"

Maka sighed. "K." she said as she took off her shirt. Kid's face went immediately red. "M-maka! What are you doing?" he stammered.

"What? It's a dare." Maka told him and unhooked her bra, showing Kid her breasts.

Kid fainted immediately. Maka wore her bra again and her shirt. "Oh my death! What did I do?" she asked frantically.

"Maybe he's shocked or something" I suggested. "Anyway," I turned the camera to my face, while the gang tended to Soul and Kid, who were unconscious. "Keep on sending those dares, my darlings. They could be as embarrassing as you want or as naughty and revealing. As long as all of you are happy! Love you all!" I blew a kiss at the camera and turned it off.

I uploaded the video and posted it. I sighed in relief. Finally done, I thought. I checked my watch and grinned. "Come on, guys. We're a bit late," I told the Soul Eater gang. They all nodded at me and one by one, we left my room. I switched off the lights and grinned. I can't wait to read the comments, I thought as I hopped on to my scooter and left for DWMA.

(end of POV)

I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!


	3. Chapter 3

(Maka's POV)

I just got home with my friends when I noticed a note on my desk. It was from Yura. It read:

_Dearest Maka, _

_I have to leave for a while, so I'll just give you a small task. Please continue filming the dares because I'm out of town with my partner. Lord Death just gave us an assignment that involved being gone for almost a week. So, please heed my request. I'll be back soon. Love you guys._

_XOXO,_

_Yura Loveheart_

Yura's video camera sat next to the note. I sighed. I opened the computer, typed in Yura's e-mail and password and immediately went to the reviews. And there they were another batch of embarrassing yet sweet dares. Wow…these people never did all of these? I thought. Well, it's really up to us now.

"Hey, guys. It's time for another round of dares." I called to my friends. They all entered my room and stared at the laptop.

"Wow…all of these dares?" Liz asked.

I nodded. "Yura really kept us busy," said Soul. "Of course, I'm always ready for these dares."

Soul shot me a meaningful look that made me blush. I still can recall how he kissed me on that last dare. And of course, I liked it, but the day after that, he never talked about it anymore.

Oh well. That's life. I turned the camera on and smiled. "Hi, guys!" I smiled at the camera. "Here is a new installment of the Never Have I. and I think this is going to be very interesting, because we have Crona with us today!"

I pointed the camera at Crona's direction. She only waved and smiled, though I'm very sure that she's shy.

I scroll down to the page and found a dare.

"So, from Bookworm Maka," I smiled. Well, who knew I was so loved? "She asked Kid if he had done something asymmetrical but didn't pass out. Well, Kid, did you?"  
Kid was giving me his death-glare. Uh-oh, not this again.

"Never did I ever done such a thing!" he yelled.

Patty smirked. "Oh yeah? What about the times when we played basketball? You always wore an orange shirt that only had two buttons on the left! Kid, you didn't even realize that?"

Kid began panicking. "WHAT?! I- IMUST FIND THAT SHIRT RIGHT AWAY! I NEED TO FIND AND DESTROY IT!" then he ran outside.

"Wait, Kid! We're not done with the dares!" Liz yelled and the Thompson sisters followed their meister.

I sighed. I smiled at the camera again. "Sorry about that, folks. Kid's just a bit….loopy today. But the show must go on!" I said.

I scroll down again and found a dare.

"From Melody DTK, she asked that Soul must dance Super Bass by Nicki Minaj in his boxers ONLY. And in front of Maka Albarn…wait…what?!" I exclaimed. I can't believe what she requested. Wow…..Soul seemed hotter In that view. I wanted to laugh and hide at the same time, but Soul was already taking off his clothes.

BlackStar laughed. "You're going to do it?"

Soul nodded a confident smile on his lips. "Yep." He said.

I can't help but to blush, but I searched YouTube for the lyrics and clicked play. Super Bass blasted from my laptop and I focused the camera on Soul.

He started dancing, male stripper-style. Crona hid under my bed and Tsubaki can't help but to gawk at my partner. And here I was, right in front of Soul, video-tapping his every move.

I wanted to melt when he winked at me and his body….wow.

He was very well built, but a little subtle. His huge scar from fighting with Crona seemed less significant now. All I could think of was how hot Soul is.

When the music ended, Soul smiled and began putting his clothes back on.

"You liked that, ladies? There's plenty of more where that came from." He said, winking at the camera.

I immediately felt jealous so I gave Soul another Maka-Chop.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Soul yelled.

But I chose to ignore him. I focused the camera on me again. "And we still have one more dare. It came from blazerules 34 and she dares me to go skinny dipping and Soul has to watch" I read.

I blushed again and tried to compose myself. "So, where do I go skinny dipping?" I asked my friends.

"I know where" Tsubaki smiled. "Kid's house."

After ten minutes, we arrived at Kid's mansion and I gulped. It was easy asking Kid the favor but it wasn't easy doing the dare.

"We'll leave the both of you alone," said Kid and closed the mahogany doors behind him. I sighed. Well, Kid's pool isn't that big, but I guess that it will do just fine.

"Ready?" asked Soul. I risked a glance at him and saw that he was smiling. Oh, the nerve!

"yes" I told him. I began stripping my clothes off. Soul turned the camera on and I smiled, but I was really nervous about this idea. "Well, here I go then"

I was ready to jump when Soul said, "Take your underwear off, Maka. That's the whole concept of skinny dipping."

I blushed again. "Okay, okay." I said, frustrated.

I began unhooking my bra and tossed it aside. I steeled myself and took off my panties.

Soul hooted. "You look hot, Maka! You know, for a flat-chested bookworm" he said.

I wanted to hit him but I only smiled. "Thanks," I said, taking his insult as a compliment.

I jumped to the water and the cold waves washed over my ivory skin. It felt refreshing, though I was naked.

I rose to the surface and saw Soul grinning from ear to ear. "Well, that's a cut. Thanks for watching, guys! Until the next dare!" I smiled and gave Soul the signal to shut the camera off.

He eventually did and he handed me a towel.

"Thanks," I said.

Soul only smiled and opened the doors. "Get dressed. We have to go now. It's really getting late" he said, and then shut the doors behind him.

I towel-dry my entire body and hair and put my clothes back on. I grabbed the camera and smiled. Well, at least that's enough footage to satisfy the fans' hunger for a new story.

As I went out of the backyard, a thought popped into my mind. Why the hell was Soul acting very different today?

And that thought stuck until Yura came back a day after we shot and downloaded the dare video.


	4. Chapter 4

(YURA'S POV)

I stretched my legs from under my study table and yawned. I checked my clock. 7:12 pm. The crew was late, again. I just realized that this was the third time we were going to do the dares again. I lazily opened my laptop and began browsing the dares when someone knocked on the front door of my apartment. Good thing Ace, my partner, wasn't here today, or else he could've just laughed the whole entire session. I sprang off my chair and raced to the door, only to find myself face-to-face with Maka-chan and the rest of the Soul Eater gang.

"Hey, Yura," said Maka, grinning. "I haven't seen you in a while"

I shrugged. "I t was a busy week. Come on in. the dares are ready." I said, smiling.

"SWEET!" Black*Star yelled. "Do I have a dare today?"

"Dunno, yet, Black*Star. I'll check." I said as sweetly as I could. I grabbed my laptop and camera from my room and ran back to the living room. "Shall we get started?"

"SURE!" All of them yelled. I can't believe such enthusiasm existed within them.

I fired up the video camera and started filming. "Hey, guys" I said, smiling. "This is another edition of Never Have I. I truly would like to thank Maka for substituting me while I was off on a mission. And thank you, dear readers, for sending more requests. First up is from biggestsoulxmakafan. She requested that Maka and Soul should make out in front of Spirit and whenever he talks, Patty has to slap him asymmetrically and when Kid protested, Liz has to slap him." I cringe. I pity poor Maka and Soul. They've been the prime targets of this dare since day one. I sighed.

"Is it okay with you, guys?" I asked.

Soul nodded with Maka, but Kid didn't look too certain about it.

Good thing Spirit was available at that time. He went over to my house after three minutes. "So, how are we going to do this again?" he asked me as I tied him to a chair.

"It's just an experiment, Mr. Albarn. Nothing to worry about." I assured him. "Ready?"

The others nodded and I gave them the cue. Maka and Soul started making out, this time more passionately that before. (Remember, they kissed.) and the look on Spirit's face was pure perfection. His eyes started twitching and his jaw was hanging wide open. "GET ME OFF THIS CHAIR! STOP THIS INFERNAL TORTURE! I'LL KILL THAT ALBINO BASTARD! I-AUGH!" and that's where Patty slapped Spirit on his left cheek.

"Slap the other one,please?" Kid begged.

"Sorry, Kid. That was the dare. Do it asymmetrically." I reminded him. Spirit was still whining and cursing despite Patty's hard slaps to his face.

I could see in the corner of my eye that Kid's nose was starting to bleed. "I…I…." he stammered. "DO IT SYMMETRICALLY OR I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! ALL OF YOU ARE A DISGRACE! I-AGH!" And that last part was when Liz finally slapped him.

It was a total slap fest. When it came down to finally 10 minutes, I gave them the cue to stop. "Thanks, guys. Great job and, erm, sorry for the mess" I said. Spirit and Kid's cheeks were tomato red from the hard slaps they received from the Thompson sisters. "Anyway, on to the next dare then." I smiled at the camera. I browsed at the comments and found a very interesting one.

"Okay. This is from greyvss. He dares Patty to steal a piece of art." I smiled. It was a good thing I know a good place to rob. "Patty, are you- Patty?"

Patty was nowhere in sight. "She already left." Said Liz. "Went to the museum of arts."

"What?" I asked, shocked.

Ten minutes later, Patty came back, holding a framed painting of the Mona Lisa by Leonardo Di Vinci. "Oh my God, Patty! Return that right away!" Maka yelled. "That is a priceless piece of art!"

"Later, Maka. After the dares." I assured the blonde meister.

"Good job, Patty. Next is still from greyvss. Honestly, cool name." I winked at the camera. "He dares Kid to kiss Crona."

I looked at Kid, whose face was full of horror. "W-what?" he asked. "I can never do that."

"Why? Cause you're a coward?" Black*Star said, laughing maniacally.

Kid's face reddened. "Okay, maybe I will." He said then approached Crona. I saw him whispering something to Crona's ear then pulled her into a kiss. Everybody hooted gleefully. Kid pulled away immediately, his ears red. "There. Is that it?" he asked me. I nodded.

I pointed the camera at me. "Okay, guys. That's enough for one episode. Just send more of your Never Have I's and I'll be happy to do them for you. Thanks and goodbye, my darlings." I winked at the camera and saved the video. I sighed and plugged it into my laptop and uploaded the video.

"So, should you return the Mona Lisa now?" I suggested.

"I want to keep it!"Patty wailed.

"Sorry, but it doesn't belong to any of us. We could get arrested." Soul said.

Patty sighed.  
"Ok then." She said then went outside the door.

"Thanks for today, Yura. See you on Monday then." Said Maka.

"No problem. Bye and take care!" I said as I closed the door. I sighed. Finally, I could relax. I ran to the kitchen and raided the fridge for some yummy chocolate, finally ending my day.


	5. Chapter 5

(Soul's POV)

It was a long time since Yura called us back for another meeting. It's been what, three weeks? I'm not sure. I know she's been dealing with a lot of things lately, losing Ace and almost getting killed by a bunch of witches that came after her. When we arrived at the front door of her apartment, she opened it and let us in. I saw how dreadful she looked- huge bags under her eyes, messy hair and paint on her clothes. She looked like a mess.

"So, Yura, what's up?" I asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Good, I guess." She answered in a quiet tone that she never used before. She was really happy and full of life before disaster struck.

She fired up her laptop and turned her video camera on. "Ready for the new dares?" she asked us.

Black*Star did a fist pump. "OF COURSE I AM! FIRE IT UP, MORTAL!" he yelled.

In good days, Yura would've punched Black*Star in the face, but today, she just smiled weakly and pointed the camera at us.  
"Hey, there!" she managed to grin."This is a new installment to the Never Have I! Today, our dares will be funnier because it came from you, our loyal followers. Let's get going shall we?"

She scrolls the pages in her laptop down and began to read.

"The first dare is from ShooTheOtherGuy." She said.

"Cool name, dude." I said, showing the camera my shark-like teeth.

Yura smiled at me and continued to read."He dares Liz and Patty to, um, kiss, and then kiss Kid on the either side of the cheeks. Liz, you get three kisses and Patty has two. Then, he wanted Kid to wear a hideous asymmetrical shirt."

Liz raised an eyebrow. "Patty's my sister. I'm not going to make out with-" but she was cut short when Patty kissed Liz straight on the lips. She then pulled away.

"You taste like strawberry, sissy! Tee-hee!" Patty said.

Liz laughed. "Yeah, well, guess it's the strawberry lip gloss." She said.

I scanned the group for Kid. He was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Kid?" Maka asked.

"Here." He said, coming out of the bathroom. When I saw what he was wearing, I almost spewed the soda I was drinking. He was wearing a god-awful silk shirt with asymmetrical circles on them (Yura explained that she saw that shirt on sale and said it might look great for the dares. And it did!).

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

Kid's left eye twitched. "I feel like I'm worthless, all of the sudden." He said.

I sniggered. Liz and Patty approached Kid and started kissing his cheek. When the sisters stopped, Kid noticed the asymmetrical kiss.

"Liz, Patty, what is wrong with you? Did you not count how many kisses you gave me?! They were five, not eight! FIVE! DO IT AGAIN!" he yelled.

Yura was sniggering. "That's the dare, Kid. Sorry." She said. She read the rest of the dare while Kid sat in the corner of the room, telling himself that he was a disgrace. "Okay, so he also dares Black*Star to admit that Kid was more godly than him and admit that he's a failure."

The stubborn bastard as he is, Black*Star launched himself in front of the camera and began to yell. "ADMIT THAT I'M A FAILURE? ADMIT THAT KID IS GODLIER THAN ME?! HOW DARE YOU! I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! I AM A GOD! I WILL NEVER-"but he was cut short when Yura punched him in the face.

"Do the dare." She said.

"Yes, ma'am!" Black Star scrambled in front of Kid.

I knew he was always afraid of Yura.

"Kid," Black*Star said." You are godlier than me." I could hear the pain in his voice as he said the words a syllable at a time. "And I admit that I'm a failure."

When Black*Star trudged back next to Tsubaki, she was patting his shoulders in comfort and giving him cookies.

"Next dare is from Darkkystar25. He's a good friend of mine." Yura said. "He dares Kid to give Black*Star a piggyback ride to wherever Kid wants to go and Patty to dye Kid's hair whatever color she wants."

Patty started jumping up and down. Judging from her expression, I'm sure Kid's hair would be in a disaster.

Kid jumped to Black*Star's back. "Take me to the school then back again!" he yelled.

Black*Star wore his craziest grin yet then ran out the door in an amazing speed. Five minutes later, they were back. Black*Star didn't even broke a sweat! Kid wasn't so lucky. He fell down the floor, dizzy. "I told him to slow down…."he moaned.

We all stifled laughs as Kid was moaning about attaching air sickness bags at Black*Star's back.

"Patty, it's your turn." I said.

Patty's eyes lit up as she dragged Kid to the bathroom. About thirty minutes later, the both of them came out.

"Ta-Da!" she said as she revealed Kid's hair- bright yellow with brown spots-Giraffe colors. We were laughing our butts off as Kid stared in horror at his reflection.

"So, that's the dares for now." Yura said as she was clutching her stomach. "Thanks for supporting. Jal-ja!"

Then she shut off her camera and plugged it in her laptop. She sighed as the upload was complete. She tied her hair back in a ponytail. "Let me freshen up for minute, guys. I'll treat you all at that Japanese restaurant at the mall. And, Kid? Wash your hair at the sink."

As Yura trudged off to the bathroom, I noticed that she left a not at her desk. I picked it up. It read, 'Make everyone happy. It's my job.'

I grinned. Maybe Yura's recovering now.


	6. PLEASE READ

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE 'BLACK STAR EPISODE' SO GET YOUR DARES READY FOR OUR FAVORITE ASSASIN! AND NO, NO SEX SCENES OR WHATSOEVER.

I THEREFOR BAN ALL LEMONS IN THE NEVER HAVE I, EXCEPT THE OCCASSIONAL KISS OR 'YOU-KNOW-WHAT-I-MEAN' KISSES, GOT THAT? OKAY, GOOD.

I WILL RESUME THE NEVER HAVE I EPISODES NEXT WEEK, SO GET READY!

LOVE,

YURA LOVEHEART 3


	7. The BlackStar Episode!

**Author's note: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I can't believe it took me this long to update! I'm so stupid!**

**I should've made you my first priorities. No matter! I welcome you back to Never Have I!**

* * *

(Yura's POV)

I sat down on my couch, reading when I realized it's been a while since I've given the readers the dares.

I face palmed myself and logged in. I saw how long my list has become after a few months of being so idle.

"Drat," I muttered to myself. I grabbed my cell phone and gave the gang the bat signal.

I was pacing back and forth around the living room for ten whole minutes until I hear the doorbell ring.

"FINALLY!" I yelled then opened the door. There they were; Soul, Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and of course, BlackStar.

"Yura-chan!" Patty yelled and hugged me.

"It's been weeks," Maka said. "What were you doing?"

"Busy with school, sorry," I apologized after Patty pulls away. "Now shall we get started?"

"THIS BETTER BE WORTHY OF ME, YOUR GOD!" BlackStar yelled.

I gave him a sly smile."Oh it is, BS. It's your episode, remember?"

BlackStar pumped his fist in the air. "YAHOO! I AM UP FOR IT!"

Soul and Maka sighed. "Thank god I'm not doing anything uncool today," said Soul.

I stifled a laugh and fired up the camera.

"And ACTION!" Liz yelled.

"Hello, my ever faithful readers! I am back!" I grinned at the camera, and then I bowed apologetically. "I am sorry for the late updates. I was busy with my life and plus," I winked. "I got a boyfriend."

"Ohh!" Liz, Patty, Tsubaki and Maka chimed in.

"Anyway," I decided to ignore their curious looks. "Welcome to Never Have I: The BlackStar episode!"

(*Cue applause*)

"So, let's go down to business, shall we?" I smiled then searched the dares.

"This one is from 'sia's a maka fan'. She says to turn BlackStar into a girl so…BLAIR!" I yelled.

Blair pops out of nowhere and uses her magic to turn BS into a girl. He still looks the same, except for the huge chest that he now has.

"What the-WHY DO I HAVE THESE HUGE TI-"But I covered his/her mouth before he said anything nasty.

"To continue," I said. "You must kiss Tsubaki and sing, 'I Kissed A Girl', okay?"

BlackStar nodded, approached Tsubaki and kissed her right smack on the lips. Then he/she pulled away and sang in a horrible, screeching voice," I kissed a girl and I liked it! The taste of her cherry chapstick! I kissed a girl just to try it! I hope my boyfriend don't mind it! It felt so wrong, it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonight. I kissed a girl and I liked it! I liked it!"

BlackStar was enveloped in a cloud of smoke and he was back to normal.

I grimaced. _Note to self: never make him sing again. _

"Next up is from .7211. She dares BlackStar to sneak into Stein's house and steal something undetected. So, BS, will you..wait…where did he go?" I ask.

"He just ran out of the house the moment you said Stein's house," Kid said.

I face palmed. "Oh."

* * *

-At Stein's house-

"YAHOO!" BS's yell echoed in the strangely empty house. He quickly clamped his hand to his mouth.

"I shouldn't be yelling," he whispered to himself. He took off his shoes and tip toed into the one of the room. He saw one of the drawers open and grinned.

"Piece of cake," He said. He reached inside and gets the shock of his life. He actually pulled out Stein's secret shame- a cute teddy bear. He wanted to laugh so loud, but he has to get out of here undetected. As he saw about to head out, he heard a tick-tick-tick noise behind him. He swallowed in fear. He slowly turned around and saw Stein looking down at him, his eyes flashing murderously.

"You know how dangerous it is to sneak in to another person's house, right?" Stein said.

BlackStar screamed-and that scream echoed into the night.

* * *

-Yura's place-

We waited a full hour until we heard soft knocks at the door. Tsubaki screamed in terror when I opened it and BlackStar spilled in, his face full of bruises, his nose and head bloody.

"So much for undetected," I said. Then I turned to the camera. "Due to BS's current conditions, we will continue the dares in another time! So sorry, but bye and thanks for the wonderful dares!"

I shut the camera down and plugged in to my laptop and downloaded the video while Tsubaki tended to BlackStar.

"You okay?" I asked.

BlackStar raised his thumb. "Never better."

We laughed so hard, we rolled on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but it's all that I've got! Thanks for the patience, my sweets! I love you all! The next chapter will still be the BS episode, so get ready!**


	8. BS Episode Part 2!

**Author's note: Thank you, my darlings, for the love! Now, I will need help. I need a co-host, people. Just PM me your OCs and we'll see, k?  
**

* * *

[Yura's POV]

I sat up from my beanbag chair and sighed. I looked at the gang, who were still asleep. I grabbed my megaphone, turned it on and yelled, "GET UP, YOU LAZY GITS! UP! UP! UP!"

They all woke up, startled. Soul fell from the sofa and Kid sat up straight.

I grinned. "Good to see you awake, guys. We have a lot to cover for today."

BlackStar, though still injured from last night's dare, got to his feet and laughed.

"THIS IS STILL ABOUT ME, RIGHT?" he yelled.

I nodded. I fired up my laptop and got my camera.

"And….ACTION!" Liz yelled.

I bowed at the camera and grinned. "Hey, guys, and welcome to the BlackStar episode part two!"

"Yay!" Patty cheered.

"So, shall we continue the dares?" I asked.

"LET'S DO THIS!" BlackStar yelled.

"Okay," I said then scrolled down to the requests. "This one is from greyvss. He dares BlackStar to surf a tsunami."

"A what?" Liz asked.

"A tsunami." I repeated. "Let's go to California and see what we got."

-Malibu-

"Whoa…" I exclaimed, looking at the big waves and rain at the beach. I turned to Kid. "How did you do this so fast?"

"My father has this device that can make tsunamis." Kid explained.

I nodded. Then I turned on my megaphone. "BL, you ready?" I asked.

BlackStar gave me a thumbs up. "GO!" I yelled.

BL ran into the water. I was awed on how fast he could run and swim through the raging waters. After a few minutes, I couldn't see BL. I was ready to jump in the water when I hear someone yelling. I looked at the huge waves and saw BL riding them.

"I AM YOUR GOD!" He yelled while doing hang-10s.

"There is your proof, people!" I yelled at the camera. "There is your proof that he is a god!"  
I looked back at BL and I had an anime sweat drop. He was flailing his arms. "HELP!" he yelled.

"Never mind…" I face palmed.

[BEEP!]

"Welcome back to Never Have I! As you can see, we are in the Death Room," I set the camera in front of the podium. I ran to the gang and smiled. "Please welcome, our special guest, Lord Death!"

Shinigami-sama waved. "What's up?"

I pushed BlackStar to his side. "This next dare is from Reapa. He asks BlackStar and Lord Death here to have a thumb war. Best out of three. Winner gets a piggy ride from loser."

"I won't lose!" Blackstar exclaimed, laughing.

"Well, this is going to be fun." Lord Death chuckled.

I had them both sit in two chairs facing each other with a table in the middle. They gripped each other's fingers, leaving the thumbs stick up. I was certain BL would lose, seeing as how big Lord Death's thumb was.

"And….BEGIN!" I yelled.

"One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war," they chanted. "Five, six, seven, eight, open up the thumb gate. Nine, ten, let's begin!"

I watched as BlackStar attacked first, but Lord Death was quick. He pinned BL's thumb after he tried to crush LD's finger.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" Patty yelled. "Shinigami-sama wins!"

"Round Two!" Liz yelled.

"I will win!" BlackStar yelled and maneuvered his thumb to pin Lord Death's thumb as fast as he could, but again, Lord Death had BL's thumb pinned down. I could hear something crack in BL's finger.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" Patty yelled. "Lord Death wins again!"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good!" BL grinned, though his thumb was bent in a funny angle.

"Are you sure you want to continue? It's obvious that Lord Death's the winner…"I mused.

"I WILL WIN THIS ROUND!" BlackStar yelled.

I sighed. "Fine. Go nuts."

"Round three!" Patty yelled. "FIGHT!"

Lord Death chuckled as he maneuvered his finger above BL's, but BL screamed, "DIE!" and managed to pin down LD's thumb.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" we all yelled. "BLACK STAR WINS!"

"I AM THE BEST!" BlackStar yelled.

"But you still lost so you must give Lord Death a piggy back ride," I said.

"Oh," Black Star sighed, then he grinned and had Lord Death climb on his back and ran around the room.

"Well, we have to go. The next episode is still the BL episode, so bye bye!" I yelled then shut off my camera. I sighed. What a long day…


	9. WE NEED YOUR HELP

**-Start of Transmission-**

Maka's face came into view, a worried expression on her face.

"Dear readers, if you are reading this, then you would know now that Yura-chan has been kidnapped. I repeat, she has been kidnapped. She went missing last night and was never found again. So we need your help- send in your OCs to help us. PM her profile and we'll chose the best. 5 OCs will be chosen. Hurry, because time is running out. Yura-chan needs you."

**-End of Transmission-**


	10. Introduction of the First Team

**-Start of transmission-**

"-have to bring the stupid camera?!" Maka yelled at Soul, who just turned on the video camera and set it on the tripod.

The albino gave her his signiture smirk.

"Oh, come on. We have to at least show the readers what happened after we sent the bat signal." He said.

Maka sighed. "Fine, fine. Whatever you say then."

They were all in the Death Room since early morning. Soul had set up the camera in front of everyone.

Kid was standing next to his father. Liz and Patty were flanked behind the young reaper.

BlackStar was standing on top of the full-length mirror; laughing and shouting that he is their god. Tsubaki was trying to calm him down. Maka was trying to pry off Spirit off her leg and Stein was helping her.

"Yo, Michelle, it's rolling!" Soul yelled.

A girl about fifteen stepped into the camera's view. Her long curly blonde hair was pinned back in a bun.

Her blue eyes twinkled with intelligence. She wore a white Hollywood t-shirt, black skinny jeans and Converse high-tops.

"Hello, dear readers!" she greeted. "I'm Michelle Taylor, the new co-host of Yura-chan here in Never Have I! But," she bit her lip. "As you all know by now, Yura-chan has been kidnapped by an organization called Shadow Storm*. Luckily, ten OCs had been submitted and accepted. So, let's meet them all, shall we?"

Just then, BlackStar yelled something about having a halo above his head when Michelle's right eye twitched.

With inhuman speed, Michelle ran towards BlackStar and gave him a round-house kick to the jaw, knocking him out effectively.

"Sorry, BlackStar just annoys me." She snorted, then smiled wickedly. "So, lets meet the first two Ocs!" she pointed at the corner of the room where two teens sat there, looking absolutely bored.

Both were eighteen. One was a boy, with reddish-brown hair that spiked up in all directions. He has dark gray eyes like an impending thunderstorm. His body has a narrow yet fairly muscular built. As everyone looked at him closely, his eyes seemed….cold. His face didn't portray any signs of any emotion.

The other was a pale girl with jaw-length wavy dark hair, sad emerald eyes and a permanent sad expression on her face. She seemed very shy and kind of…depressed?

"Meet Scythe and Jezebel, greyvv's Ocs!" Michelle said a bit too cheerfully. "Say Hi, you guys!"

Jezebel looked away from the camera. "H-hi.."

Scythe, on the other hand, glared at Michelle. "Aren't we suppose to rescure Yura?"

"Erm, sorry, not until we meet the next OC! Yura-chan's OC-Sheila Castella Louise!" Michelle pointed at one of the metal beams above.

A fifteen year old girl stood there. She has long dark wavy hair, luminous yellow feline eyes and a shy smile. She wore a white v-neck button-up blouse with princess sleeves, a blue plaid mini-skirt and calf-length white leather high-heeled boots. On top of her head was a pair of black cat ears and swishing behind her was a cat tail.

She jumped down and landed on her feet.

"Hello." She said in a quiet voice.

"And the third OC is from ValleyOfDeath. Give it up for Damien!" Michelle cheered as she gestured at the boy next to her. He was about fourteen, who, in all honesty, was a handsome young man . He had gold colored hair and wore a black t -shi rt with black pants. Kid was slightly annoyed that there was only one shinigami skull on his left shoulder and no skull on his right, and there was one skull on his right leg and no skull on his left leg. His eyes were green and he had earing with grey cresent moons hanging on a gold wire.

A white blob came out of his back and everyone looked at him just as a larger version of Ragnarok rested it's arms on Damien's head. "Hi guys, and this is Clarent, my partner." Said Damien.

"Hey!" Clarent greeted, his voice several tones deeper than Ragnarok's.

Michelle smiled. "Moving on! One last OC for the first intro. Ready? Please welcome, Ashton Wolve-or Ash, Huntsmaster's OC!" she pointed at the guy on the opposite side of Damien.

He was about in his twenties. 5'9, with a strong built. He has jet-black hair and deadly whitish-gray eyes. He wore a black V-neck, black skinny jeans and Converse high-tops. He seemed to have several whip and lash marks on his face. He looked slender, mysterious and undeniably handsome.

"Now that you're all here," Lord Death said. "You will be the first group to go to the secret base in the dessert. There, you will meet up with the other Ocs. Stein had hacked into their security cameras so the readers can see what will go down. So, are you ready to rescue Yura-chan?"

Everyone nodded. "Then go!" Lord Death said.

The first five Ocs ran outside the door, determined to bring the original host back.

"Oh, let's just pray they make it out alive." Michelle whimpered. "We're risking it all just for Yura-chan's sake! We will discontinue the footage for now as we wait for the other five Ocs. Thanks and buh-bye!" Michelle waved goodbye and the screen went black.

**-End of Transmission-**

* * *

**OC GUIDES:**

**Michelle Taylor-blazerules34**

**Scythe and Jezebel-greyvvs**

**Damien and Clarent-ValleyOfDeath**

**Ash-Huntsmaster**

**Sheila-SoMaNeko-Chan24**

**Other Ocs will show up in the next chapter! Review?**


	11. Message from BlackAngel-Chan

_**~BlackAngel-Chan's message~**_

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for the very long hiatus. I was very busy with other important things such as school and my other stories. For that, forgive me. **

**But I will return to Never Have I next week or, if possible, in three days. So, get ready to meet the second batch of Ocs!**

**I wanna hug you guys so much!**

**XOXO,**

**BlackAngel-Chan**

**P.S. Will someone please get me three gallons of coffee for this? Thank you. *bows***


End file.
